The MUKURO Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by Equif
Summary: Thank you for purchasing a ROKUDO MUKURO unit. Please read the enclosed manual to make sure you get the most out of your smexy pineapple head villain. Singer mode added and minor mistakes corrected


A/N: I do not own this format or KHR. Format's owned by Theresa Green and KHR is owned by Amano-sensei.

Edit: Singer mode added by request. Minor mistakes corrected.

--

**Warning**: One too many pineapple jokes, really.

**Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual to ROKUDO MUKURO**

ROKUDO MUKURO

PINEAPPLE HEAD OR KING/SADIST ILLUSIONIST FROM HELL/ ONE HOT SMEXY VILLIAN

Congratulations on your purchase of an ROKUDO MUKURO unit! In order to fully utilize and enjoy your new unit, it is recommended you read and follow the instructions in the manual below.

**Technical Specifications**

Name: Rokudo Mukuro (will also respond to "Mukuro-sama", "Your Majesty" and "Pineapple King". Can be programmed to respond without any dire consequences to owner to names such as "Pineapple idiot", "Nappo-chan", "Kuro-chan", "Smexy pineapple sweet cakes" and the like)

Age: 15

Height: 177.5cm

Length: If it doesn't please you, you have one hell of a high expectation.

Weight: 62KG

Place of Manufacture: Estraneo Familiga Facility, Pineapple Head Sadists Section

Date of Manufacture: June 9th

**Your ROKUDO MUKURO comes with the following accessories:**

Please consult this list in order to know you have been sent all of the following-

Kokuyo Middle High Uniform (x1)

Camouflage Shirt (x1)

Trident (x1)

Estraneo Family's _Possession Bullet_ (x1)

Gun (x1)

**Removal**

When your ROKUDO MUKURO unit arrives, you may find that there will be ward-like looking papers plastered all around the box, and you cannot detect any movement in the box itself at all. **This is normal.** Your ROKUDO MUKURO unit is waiting to possess/kill you when you open the box. To prevent this from happening, you might want to stay at least 50 meters away or so as not be possessed or killed by a pointy trident instantly. After putting the said distance between you and the box, please take a deep breath and shout any of the following:

"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI IS HERE!"

"HIBARI KYOYA IS COMING!"

"THE VONGOLA DECIMO IS IN DANGER!"

"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI WANTS TO MAKE A LOVE CONFESSION TO (Insert any male character name from Hitman Reborn--Yes, a male.)!"

Or for more humorous purposes:

"YOUR MAJESTY, SOMEBODY HAS A WAY COOLER PINEAPPLE HEADSTYLE THAN YOU!"

"TSUNA IS RUNNING AROUND IN HIS BIRTHDAY SUIT!"

Do not be alarmed if the box is suddenly ripped into tiny little pieces ("Strong cardboard my ass, it can kiss my Zero Point Dying Will Breakthrough," as the GIOTTO unit would probably say) when a burst of fire-like column comes out, after which, you will find MUKURO standing in front of you with his trident at your throat, demanding (nicely or in a no nonsense tone, depending which sentence you yelled) an appropriate answer to any of the above sentences. Smile sweetly and show him your proof of purchase (receipt). While he is distracted, slip behind him and knock him out. This should (probably) buy you enough time to program him according to your needs.

**Programming**

You will find that your ROKUDO MUKURO unit comes with a large number of functions. Some of these functions are listed below:

Master illusionist: He may have a ridiculous pineapple hairstyle (but we all love him for it anyway), but you got to admit that it suits him down to a tee. Your ROKUDO MUKURO comes with kick-ass illusions and hand to hand combat skills. In addition, your MUKURO unit had learnt the Six Paths of Reincarnations, which makes him a highly valued fighter. Your MUKURO unit comes in especially handy when you accidentally bump into a HIBARI KYOUYA unit. However be warned, please do NOT let both units be in each other presence for too long, unless you want to foot a very large bill.

Pineapple Seller: Got a fruitful harvest of pineapples but couldn't sell them off? No worries! All you have to do is to let your ROKUDO MUKURO unit do the job! With his charming pineapple hairstyle and wonderful salesman charisma, you will have all of them sold in no time! Then again, your MUKURO unit might be too overwhelmed by the amount of pineapples present and go into "KUFUFUFU-I-AM-THE-MOST-AWESOME-PINEAPPLE-OF-THEM-ALL-SO-I-AM-THE-KING" mode (please check the FAQ section on how to revert your MUKURO unit back to default mode 1) and decides to keep all the pineapples for himself.

Model: Your ROKUDO MUKURO unit makes an excellent model, especially for pineapple related merchandises endorsement. Of course, with his beautiful physique, you might want to keep him for yourself than to show him to the masses.

Resident sadistic prankster: Particularly irked with someone or in the pranking mood? Your ROKUDO MUKURO unit will be an excellent accomplice or mastermind! With his skillful illusions and a head full of ideas, there's no doubt that your victim will suffer the utmost humiliation-- all for your viewing pleasure!

Stalker: Armed with excellent illusions abilities and the Estraneo Family's Possession Bullet, stalking your favourite idol, enemy or a DINO CAVALLONE/HIBARI KYOUYA unit had never been this easy. Be sure that your MUKURO unit would come back with a mountain of highly valuable blackmail material! Though owners be warned, we cannot guarantee that if the HIBARI KYOUYA (Now with HIBIRD!) unit finds out the whole stalking business, you will avoid footing a humungous bill at the end of the day. Oh, and your life too if the MUKURO unit decides to tell the HIBARI KYOUYA unit about you("I just wanted to see how would he react", the MUKURO unit would probably insist).

Boyfriend: Whoever doesn't try this mode is either sane enough not to do it, crazy enough not to do it, or blind enough not to do it. I mean, he's voted as one of the most popular characters under the villains section, wasn't he? Besides, he would look good in a "Kiss me quick, honey" pink apron/ topless/naked/whatever is your preference.

Hairstylist: Need a pineapple-like hair but don't know who to turn to? Need to cosplay a certain pineapple head? No worries! ROKUDO MUKURO is an excellent hairstylist! He can whip up a similar looking hairstyle like his in mere minutes, and you are bound to steal the limelight!

Singer: Your ROKUDO MUKURO unit is also a great singer! Let yourself be soothed with his smooth and charming voice--you can kiss your insomnia nights goodbye!

**Your ROKUDO MUKURO comes in the following modes:**

Happy Sadist (default mode 1)

Out for Vengeance/Apathetic Nut (Default mode 2 until he meets a SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI unit and gets his ass kicked by him)

Nostalgic (Locked)

Every fan girl's dream (Locked)

Yaoi/Shounen-ai fan girl's dream (Locked)

OOC (Locked and encrypted with a 64-bit password)

Protective mode (squint and you can see it before he meets a SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI unit, after which it's more obvious)

KUFUFUFU-I-AM-THE-MOST-AWESOME-PINEAPPLE-OF-THEM-ALL-SO-I-AM-THE-KING (Locked)

Happy Sadist: Your ROKUDO MUKURO unit will stay in his default setting of Happy Sadist. However, before he meets a SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI unit, your MUKURO unit will stay in his apathetic nut mode for the most of the time. So for everybody's sake, it would be better to buy a "SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI-HOME TUTOR REBORN!" set (also known as: "GOOD-FOR-NOTHING-MEETS-SPARTAN-TRAINER-FROM-HELL" set) together with your MUKURO unit-- while stocks last.

Out for Vengeance/Apathetic Nut: This mode will be one of the default modes for your ROKUDO MUKURO unit until he meets a SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI unit (sold separately) and gets his butt kicked by the latter.

Nostalgic (Locked): Your ROKUDO MUKURO's "Nostalgic" mode only kicks in when he builds a very close relationship/gets his butt kicked by a TSUNAYOSHI unit, by which the TSUNAYOSHI unit starts to blabber something about not killing him and all that life-lessons related stuff, whereby after that he expresses his wish to save your MUKURO unit from his watery prison...you get the idea.

Every fan girl's dream: Do I have to explain this?

Yaoi/Shounen-ai's fan girl's dream: After unlocking this mode, your ROKUDO MUKURO unit will probably be very likely to go after a SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI or even a HIBARI KYOYA unit. However owners, please do remember that if your ROKUDO MUKURO is going after a HIBARI KYOUYA unit in your vicinity, the both of them are going to be the world's most socially dangerous pairing ever.

OOC Mode: When unlocked (Telephone the helpline for decrypting 64-bit password part)/when he gets overpowered by a MARY-SUE unit, your ROKUDO MUKURO will start to act Out Of Character. The OOC mode is thus dangerous and should not be unlocked unless you need some inspiration to write a good crack story.

"KUFUFUFU-I-AM-THE-MOST-AWESOME-PINEAPPLE-OF-THEM-ALL-SO-I-AM-THE-KING" mode: AKA. 'Listen to me, I am the most powerful pineapple illusionist of them all and I will change your life therefore, I AM KING!" mode. This mode is unlocked only when you leave your MUKURO unit in a room full of pineapples for a week or so (Or leave him tending your pineapple plantation without supervision). Your MUKURO unit will start acting like a part of Royalty and will probably take a SAWADA TSUNYOSHI unit as his Queen, and then live happily after with KEN AND CHIKUSA units as his loyal subjects and the pineapples as his peasants.

**Relations with other units**

Having a deep hatred for the Mafia and packed with powerful illusionary abilities and The Red Eye™, your ROKUDO MUKURO unit will react to the following units differently, so please use them with caution:

SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI: Their relationship will range from apathetic nut, ready to kill, out for vengeance, and then finally to kind of OK, creepy/spooky stalker, 'friendly' (In MUKURO'S standards), way too friendly, implying something, understanding, somewhat agreeable, protector and depending on the situation, 'close in the sort of Boss-Guardian way'.

HIBARI KYOUYA: Do not let both units within 150 miles radius of each other. Unless you want to be broke for the rest of your life and live on nothing but on a diet of pineapples, pineapples, and more pineapples.

GOKUDERA HAYATO: DO NOT EVER, EVER LEAVE your MUKURO alone with this unit, especially if after your MUKURO unit had fought and attempted to kill and then later tried to possess TSUNA. They are now currently operating on a very strained relationship, despite your MUKURO unit being the Mist Guardian and all.

**Cleaning**

Your ROKUDO MUKURO unit will never get dirty. Really.

**Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ)**

Question: My ROKUDO MUKURO unit had disappeared when a purple bazooka hit him!

Answer: Don't worry, by the looks of it, your ROKUDO MUKURO unit was hit by a Ten-Years-Later Bazooka™ owned by the LAMBO unit. Rest assured, your MUKURO unit will be back in 5 minutes' time! If he isn't, then I am sorry to say that he has joined the rest of the VONGOLA FAMILY SET in fighting the MILLEFORE FAMILY SET 10 years from now.

Question: Help! There's a sudden huge influx of pineapple related merchandises and camouflage shirts! And my MUKURO unit is wearing a red royal furry cape!

Answer: Your MUKURO unit has developed the "KUFUFUFU-I-AM-THE-MOST-AWESOME-PINEAPPLE-OF-THEM-ALL-SO-I-AM-THE-KING" mode. All you have to do is to reprogram him, this time with stronger encryption software.

Question: My friend's complaining that my MUKURO unit is stalking her SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI unit!

Answer: The MUKURO unit desperately wants to possess SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI's body. There is really nothing you can do about it until TSUNA defeats him with his X gloves.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: Your ROKUDO MUKURO starts to show strong attractions to certain VONGOLA FAMILY GUARDIANS.

Solution: The "Every Yaoi/Shounen-Ai fan girl dreams" mode may be unintentionally unlocked. All you have to do is to relock that mode. However, if that mode isn't on, well, at least there's going to really some wholesome family entertainment, right?

Problem: Your ROKUDO MUKURO unit's right red eye is flowing out blood and he looks murderous.

Solution: Your ROKUDO MUKURO has activated the Fifth Path of Reincarnation. The only thing you can do is to probably run like hell to the nearest SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI-REBORN set and send them to fight him. A nearby HIBARI KYOUYA unit would also do, too.

Problem: Instead of getting a Kokuyo High uniform and camouflage singlet ROKUDO MUKURO unit, your MUKURO unit has suddenly grown taller and he is wearing all black with a white singlet.

Answer: You have been accidentally sent a TYL! ROKUDO MUKURO unit by mistake. You can keep him or exchange for the younger version.

**Conclusion**

With the proper care, you will find that your ROKUDO MUKURO will be an awesome bodyguard, master illusionist, a great accomplice in playing pranks, a great hairstylist, a great looking boyfriend and a great singer all rolled into one. As he is a certified Bishounen™, your MUKURO will no doubt attract hoards of fan girls and endless amount of squealing and swooning, so please remember to specify as to who are you leaving the MUKURO unit to, or else your children will bound to start a cat fight over as to who will inherit your ROKUDO MUKURO unit, which will definitely amuse the ROKUDO MUKURO unit to no end.


End file.
